


SteamPunks vs the Ghosts of Paranoia-Chapter 1: Rose Ryder

by RyuKlinge



Series: SteamPunks [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/F, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuKlinge/pseuds/RyuKlinge
Summary: This is a story that I have been working on for fun. I just kind of been writing whatever comes to my head. Well so far each story introduces a character and meets another one. Well meet the beginning character Rose Ryder.





	

The year was XX15 and the world was full of two things steam and hope. Sure the world hasn't developed like we thought but the science advancements in steam technology is amazing. We have Steamships, steam bots, steam cars, steam boats, and so much stuff that steam powers I just get lost in it. I've read comics and TV shows that imagine a world that science developed differently with boring buildings, gas powered vehicles, and barely any robots because of corporations and greed; I stopped looking into those books and shows, who wants to look at a bleak world when I live in a steam powered paradise. I mean where else can I travel through the city on steam skates? The red haired, spunky girl wearing black, ripped up jeans, and white band shirt with the words My Steam-powered Romance across it jumped into the air as she positioned her golden Steam-powered skates to land perfectly on the railing. "Yahoo! Nailed it." She exclaimed as she moved her body closer together to grind better. She gets closer to the end of the railing and jumps off into the air. She rotates her body flipping and twirling as if she was meant to be one with the sky. She loves being this high; she forgets all her worries, stress, and anxiety as she flies. Though all good things come to an end and her air time not lasting long even though it feels like forever must be grounded. Rose sticks her skates down and gracefully makes the landing. "That was awes…" As the graceful skater turns into klutz as she bumps right into one of the pedestrians on the street she landed on. She lands on her bum on the ground and notices a hand in front of her. "You're not hurt are you?" She looked up after rubbing her head and saw the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. She had skin like chocolate, hair like sapphires, and beautiful dark eyes that looked like they could see into your soul. Rose grabbed her hand and lifted herself off the ground. "I'm… okay." She said awkwardly. "Oh my god you're Rose Ryder, the champion steamskater of the S-Games. I'm a huge fan." Roses face was starting to turn the color of her name as she blushes. "It's nothing really, I just love to skate." She shyly looks away thinking how she dislikes social interactions. "I'm Vi Valiant, it's nice to pick you up." Vi chuckles at her joke. Rose's mind goes nuts thinking if she's just being funny or flirting with her. Rose was never good with picking up at if people were flirting with her or just being nice. "Yeah thanks… I'm Rose as you know. I'm not really great at conversations but I'm always glad to meet a fan." She smiles awkwardly slowly becoming more comfortable with her. "Do you have a pen?" Vi smiles and takes one out of her bag and hands it to her. Rose takes it and Vi's hand and writes her number on it. "I can only be awkward for so long so call me later; I'd like to be me more awkward with you." Rose smiles and hands Vi back her pen and skates away as fast as she can before her social anxiety gives her an attack. "Wow, she is something else. Perfect for what I could use her for." Vi smirks delightfully as she watches Rose hurry away on her skates. "Well that could have gone worse." Rose smiles as she blissfully skates along thinking of the girl she just bumped into. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to our fiery skater; dastardly plans are being set in motion.


End file.
